


the storm is coming soon

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Christmas, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, he'd be a little more smooth about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the storm is coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** mistletoe  
>  **Words:** 337 words

Jack thought that tying the sprig of mistletoe to the curve of his staff was a brilliant idea. It was certainly funny to watch the children make faces before grudgingly gifting a kiss to whoever Jack caught them under the mistletoe with.

He hadn't expected his genius plan to backfire on him – although, backfire was probably the wrong word for it.

And it wasn't so much that he'd lost his balance as it was that he'd been... distracted. That was probably a good word for it, because he had not, at all, planned on losing his balance like he had.

His staff had somehow lodged itself in a crack in one of the rock's of the warren. Jack hadn't expected that and he'd tumbled over it as a result. And he would have fallen to the ground awkwardly if it wasn't for the fact that Bunny broke his fall.

It was a first. Jack had certainly never fallen into anyone's lap before.

Above their heads, the crook of Jack's staff dangled with the sprig of mistletoe still firmly tied to it. Jack kind of wished that he'd planned this better because he could have been a lot more smooth about the whole thing.

He _had_ been planning on trying to catch Bunny under the mistletoe. He'd just pictured it differently than how it had actually happened. But he certainly wasn't going to complain.

Bunny recovered first. The corners of his mouth quirked up a little in a smile that made warmth swell in Jack's chest – warmth that he hadn't felt there in a long time, that he hadn't been able to put a name to for so long.

"Certainly know how to make an entrance, frostbite."

Jack would've said something smart, but Bunny cut him off, leaning forward and pressing his nose to Jack's. It was wet and cool and it tickled the skin, making Jack smile.

He felt his cheeks flush, delicate patterns of frost spreading out across his cheeks.

Yeah, he definitely enjoyed this feeling inside of him. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

**FIN.**


End file.
